1. Field of the Invention
Headpieces or caps of the type having an extended horizontal visor. The visor is modified with a pair of blinders so as to occlude peripheral distraction and thus enable an athlete to focus his vision upon a specific target, as in golf, bowling, billiards and the other individually competitive games and sports.
2. Description of the Prior Art
______________________________________ McNEILL 1,356,542 McGAFFEY 1,486,098 STERN 1,557,375 LINSTER 2,717,385 TROIANO 4,321,708 PHILLIPS 4,541,125 LAURANCE 4,839,924 OTSUKA et al. 4,852,882 ______________________________________
Earlier inventors have devised visors with folding blinders. However, none have provided the combination of a pair of blinders which are secured so as to be inset with the edge of the visor and may be stored during non-use in horizontal abutment with the underside of the visor.